The invention relates generally to the field of systems for monitoring of mechanical machine systems. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for configuring, processing, and presenting machine condition monitoring information.
Various systems and components may be used to monitor and protect industrial equipment and machines. Depending upon the type of mechanical system, the monitoring and protection components may generate various signals representative of dynamic conditions. The signal-generating components may be sensors and transducers positioned on points of interest of the machine systems. The signals are applied to monitoring circuits that are somewhat remote from the points of interest, and are used to analyze the performance of the machine system. Machine systems thus instrumented may include rotary machines, fans/blowers, pumps, assembly lines, production equipment, material handling equipment, power generation equipment, as well as many other types of machines of varying complexity.
By way of example, one type of condition that may be monitored in rotary and other dynamic machine systems is vibration. Information indicative of vibration may be collected by accelerometers on or adjacent to points of interest of a machine, and conveyed to monitoring equipment. However, the information from the accelerometers must be processed, analyzed, and considered in conjunction with other factors, such as operating speeds, to determine the appropriate response to machine conditions. Configuring the monitoring systems to gather this information may require input of detailed information about the machine system, such as bearing types and serial numbers. Moreover, processing the information or data requires equipment in addition to that used for controlling the machine systems. Further, the processed data may require a user with specialized knowledge and training to properly assess the state of the machine system being monitored.